percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Godslingers X 3: Chapter 21
Josh's P.O.V Wow, we got even bigger problems now. We got Typhon, Echidna and all other hordes of monsters. I gathered my daughters and Jessica, and we began to take down Typhon. I fired a blazing silver arrow that exploded on contact. Typhon roared and staggered which crushed a nearby 7 story building. Stella used her wall of force and her dark magic to blow Typhon away, but he still stands. Meanwhile, Hope and the others were battling the other monsters plus the echidna. I closed my eyes and felt the energy of the universe. I imagined that I am holding an orb full of power, and I cast it onto the skies, and began to surround Typhon. The orb transformed into the eye of the storm, which circled around Typhon. I can tell that the storm is about 400 ExaVolts, and it struck Typhon with it. Typhon was blown 70 meters from where he is standing. I concentrated another lightning bolt and it hit the ground, incinerating all the monsters within 10 meters radius, but thank god that my friends are not hurt. Then, another superstrong dark lightning hit Typhon, Typhon staggered and fell to the ground. I quickly swoop down and got my friends out of there before Typhon hit the ground. I subsided the current storm, and decided to come up close up and personal for the kill. Just then, a silver arrow came from my shoulder and into Typhon's chest, and the creature disintegrated. I looked who's behind me. She's Artemis, the goddess of the hunt and the moon, and when I looked up in the sky, the moon is falling again. "Hello Josh." She said. "It is nice to see you again." "Yeah," I said. "We need to take down Nadine." "I'm afraid we need to." Artemis said. I decided that we need to take care of Nadine once and for all. "Oh, and one more thing..." She said, grabbing my cheeks. "If you do survive, I would like to give you a gift. Now breathe..." Then I took a deep breath and exhaled at her. Then, she made my breath turn into a shape, and then as I watched, it turned into a baby. She had given me another baby to take care of, great... "His name will be Jarren McLean." She said. "Oh, and I needed to do the final battle against Nadine with your friends, can you please hold the moon for one last time?" I thought about this, should I hold the moon and be left to die while my friends are battling Nadine? NO!!! But Artemis had a point, she wanted to boost her strength by putting down the moon first before engaging Nadine. Artemis would be more powerful than ever. I made my choice. "I'll hold it." "Now that's the spirit!" Artemis clapped my back. Then the moon dropped onto my back, and I staggered, trying to support the weight. Category:The Godslingers X 3 Category:Chapter Page